I love you, that's all
by Noella Ardath
Summary: Mereka kembar, Sora tahu. Tapi ia butuh Roxas, sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tak peduli siapapun atau apapun, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tak akan ada yang mengambil Roxasnya... Tidak. Karena Roxas adalah miliknya.


**Warning : maybe OOC, seme Sora dan Uke Roxas!**

**Desclaimer : Kalau KH milik saya, kasian Kairi sama Namine nggak dapat pasangan. Soalnya semuanya jadi boy's love XD**

* * *

"I love you, Roxas".

'_I love you too Sora'._

Roxas terbangun dari tidurnya, sinar matahari menembus tirai putih jendelanya. Ia merasakan hangat tubuh orang di sampingnya. Ia ingin duduk dan beranjak untuk mandi namun sepasang tangan kurus (yang sialnya begitu kuat) melingkari pinggangnya sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak kemanapun.

Tiba-tiba memoir malam tadi terlintas di kepalanya, seperti serpihan kaca yang jatuh bagai hujan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Apakah itu mimpi? Apakah benar Sora mencintainya?

Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi memoirnya, merasuknya, membenaminya.

'Apakah nama hubungan mereka?'

Roxas sadar hubungan seperti ini tidak normal, melanggar asusila, melanggar norma. Bukannya kenyataan mereka sesama jenis, namun hubungan darah mereka adalah dinding.

Roxas dan Sora adalah kembar.

Lucu bagaimana 'hubungan darah' berubah menjadi dinding dihadapan hubungan mereka. Persamaan warna mata mereka adalah hal yang paling mereka benci satu sama lain. Namun, perbedaan warna rambut mereka malah menjadi hal yang paling mereka syukuri.

Lucu bagaimana semua orang menyayangkan warna rambut yang berbeda ini menjadi satu-satunya perbedaan dua anak kembar yang manis. Ada yang berpendapat warna cokelat akan lebih cocok yang lain berkata pirang lebih lembut. Sedangkan Sora selalu menjawab pirang dan Roxas selalu menjawab cokelat.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, bahwa mereka memilih warna itu karena itu adalah warna rambut orang yang mereka cintai.

Lucu bagaimana Sora berkulit gelap sedangkan Roxas berkulit putih pucat. Padahal wajah mereka sama, padahal tinggi badan dan berat mereka sama.

Lucu bagaimana Roxas lebih pintar daripada Sora. Sora lebih populer dibanding Roxas.

Lucu bagaimana kedua anak kembar ini saling jatuh cinta, dan tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Sangking lucunya Roxas ingin tertawa, sayang tawa tak pernah lepas dari tenggorokannya.

"Roxas?", Roxas menatap kembarannya yang sedang mengucek matanya, bertingkah laku seperti anak tak berdosa, seperti tadi malam tak terjadi apa-apa. Roxas hanya menatapnya, dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak mencerminkan apapun.

"Lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi", katanya datar. Sora langsung melepaskan adiknya itu (menurutnya ia lahir lebih dulu dari Roxas). Roxas yang melihat kesempatan ini langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mencari boxernya.

"Boleh aku ikut?", tanya si rambut cokelat dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. "terima kasih, tapi aku buru-buru". Jawab Roxas, senyum Sora tiba-tiba hilang digantikan ekspresi yang dipenuhi marah, cemburu, keposessifan.

"Kau ingin menemuinya kan?". Tanyanya dingin.

Roxas tidak menjawab, hanya diam dan pergi menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sora diam, matanya masih menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan amarah.

Kamar hening, terdengar shower yang menyala dari dalam kamar mandi. Sora membaringkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal. Mencoba mengingat adik pirang yang ia cintai itu. Bagaimana Roxas mengerang di bawahnya, memanggil namanya, kulit putihnya dibasahi keringat, nafasnya terengah-engah memburu dan mata birunya.... bahkan walau Sora membenci kesamaan warna mata mereka, Sora merasa warna mata Roxas jauh lebih indah dari warna matanya. Apalagi ketika warna biru itu menjadi gelap dan dipenuhi dengan nafsu, seolah berteriak ingin, seolah merengkuh Sora.

Tiba-tiba dering handphone-nya menyadarkan Sora dari lamunannya. Dengan geram ia mengangkat handphonenya. "Halo", katanya masam.

"Kau kenapa Sora? Suaramu masam sekali, apa aku menganggu waktu mimpimu?", tanya suara di seberang sana. 'Riku', pikirnya, "kau pikir? Ada apa sih kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini".

"Dingin sekali Sora, memangnya aku tidak boleh, ya, mendengar suara kekasihku?". Riku tertawa kecil, ".....". Sora hanya diam tiba-tiba bunyi shower berhenti. "I miss you, honey", katanya terdengar desperate.

"I miss you too". Balas Sora.

Roxas keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggangnya, "kau tidak mandi? Aku sudah selesai", Roxas berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya. "Aku harus mandi, nanti kau telpon saja lagi, dagh.. ya, i-i love you too".

Diam.

Sora menatap Roxas yang memunggunginya, Roxas hanya diam. Memakai pakaiannya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. "Roxas...".

"Aku pergi".

Roxas mengambil tasnya yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan keluar sambil membanting pintu apartemen mereka. Meninggalkan Sora yang hanya diam disana. Bingung antara marah, cemburu dan rasa bersalah.

* * *

"I love you Sora".

'I love you too'.

Roxas tahu siapa yang berada di seberang telpon. Ia tahu dan itu mengiris hatinya.

Itu Riku, kekasih kakaknya.

Roxas merasa kotor, merasa jalang, ia tidur dengan saudaranya, ia tidur dengan kekasih sahabat baiknya.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa ia harus menyukai kakaknya sendiri? Andai saja ia adalah lelaki normal. Mungkin ia bahagia sekarang bersama Namine, menyewa apartement di pinggir kota di dekat pantai. Setiap hari menjadi objek lukisan Namine yang indah.

Walau ia tak mencintai Namine, namun mungkin hidupnya akan lebih mudah. Namine mencintainya, lebih dari siapapun dan tak akan pernah menghianatinya.

Sayang Roxas tidak bisa. Sayang Sora selalu menjadi rantai baginya. Sayang ia terlalu mecintai Sora untuk meninggalkannya.

Sayang Namine sekarang telah bahagia bersama Marluxia.

Begitu banyak yang ia sayangkan.

"Roxas!", Roxas terbangun dari lamunannya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dan jabrik serta tato di bawah matanya berlari ke arahnya. "Axel, kau terlambat 10 menit", Roxas menatap jam tangannya. "Aiyah! Hanya 10 menit Roxy, kau ini terlalu kaku!", Axel menepuk-nepuk punggung Roxas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku berteman denganmu", Roxas berkata dingin. "Dinginnya~~", Axel merengek. Roxas tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu, bentuk kayak preman tapi kelakuan kayak anak TK. "Sudahlah, nanti filmnya keburu mulai", Roxas berjalann duluan meninggalkan Axel.

"Hey, Roxas! Tunggu!". Axel mencoba menyamai Roxas (yang berhasil mudah karena kakinya lebih panjang dari kaki Roxas).

"Hey, Roxas. Kira-kira kabar Riku bagaimana, ya, di Amerika sana?". Axel tiba-tiba bertanya setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan Roxas. Tubuh Roxas menengang sebentar, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan berjalan sekasual mungkin.

"Baik, tadi pagi dia menelpon kakakku", Roxas berkata singkat sedangkan Axel tertawa kecil mendengar hal ini. "Akhirnya kau mengakui anak itu sebagai kakakmu, eh?", katanya di sela tawa. Roxas hanya diam, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli tentang 'lahir duluan' itu. Ia tidak peduli, tidak seperti 8 tahun yang lalu.

Ia tidak peduli apapun.

"Rox, aku masih tidak percaya Riku dan Sora akhirnya berpacaran. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin Riku curhat kepada kita tentang perasaannya kepada Sora dengan kita berdua". Axel tersenyum geli.

Roxas juga tersenyum geli, tepatnya jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pendiam sekali hari ini Rox? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?", tanya Axel cemas. "Aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya terlalu cepat. Axel menatap sahabatnya itu, ia tahu betul ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Roxas....".

Namun Roxas hanya diam. Menggantungkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

* * *

"Aku pulang".

Sora yang dari tadi duduk lemas langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu masuk. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia memeluk adik pirangnya itu membuat Roxas sedikit oleng. "Roxas! Akhirnya kau pulang!", Sora menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di bahu Roxas.

"Kak, berat".

Tiba-tiba pelukan Sora mengerat, jelas ia tidak suka perkataan barusan. 'kakak'. 8 tahun yang lalu mereka masih bertengkar siapa dari mereka yang lahir lebih dahulu, 8 tahun yang lalu juga Sora merengek agar Roxas memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Sora benci kalau Roxas memanggilnya seperti itu, itu mengingatkannya akan hubungan darah mereka.

Roxas menghela nafasnya. Tentu saja Sora tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya secepat itu, kira-kira perlu 30 menit untuk membujuknya untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Itu kalau dibujuk non stop.

Kedua kembar itu beranjak dari pintu masuk menuju tempat tidur. Roxas melepaskan tasnya dan meleparnya ke tempat tidur lalu ia pergi ke ruang keluarga (walau mereka hanya hidup berdua). Ia duduk di sofa yang nyaman dan menghidupkan televisi, menontonnya dengan tampang bosan.

Sora terus memeluk Roxas, tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun. "Sora, lepaskan aku. Kau berat", Roxas mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Mendengar hal ini Sora langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya, duduk di samping Roxas sebagai mana mestinya manusia duduk (tidak menggantung setengah memeluk seperti koala) dan menepuk pahanya seperti berkata, 'come on dude! Sit here'.

Roxas hanya diam menatap si kepala cokelat itu memukuli pahanya. Melihat saudara pirangnya itu tidak bergeming, Sora memutuskan untuk mengambil inisiatif sendiri dengan menarik Roxas sampai si pirang itu duduk di pahanya.

Sora langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan kurus nan kuat andalannya, tidak membiarkan Roxas pergi kemanapun dan membiarkan kepalanya menyandar di bahu Roxas. Sedangkan Roxas tahu saudara kembarnya itu tidak akan mau melepaskannya dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan pelukan possesif yang diterimanya (mengenyampingkan bahwa Roxas sendiri menikmati pelukan itu).

Sora menciumi leher Roxas, menikmati harum khas saudaranya yang ia cintai itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mencium sesutu. Sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

Parfum Axel.

"Kau tadi pergi dengannya kan?".

Suara Sora bergetar, serak, membelah kesunyian. "Sora, kami teman. Aku hanya pergi nonton bersamanya", Roxas mencoba memberi alasan. "Tapi dia menyukaimu! Dia menyentuhmu! Melihatmu dengan tatapan kotor...".

'as you're not!'.

Sekarang suaranya berat, entah kenapa makin lama makin rendah seperti sebuah bisikan. "Sora...", pelukan Sora mengerat, membuat Roxas susah bernafas.

"Kau milikku Roxas".

Roxas hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan detak jantungnya makin lama makin memburu. "Milikku", dengan itu Sora mengubah posisi mereka. Roxas tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi kecuali tiba-tiba bibir Sora menghimpit bibirnya dengan paksa, kedua pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sora dan ia sedang berbaring di sofa lalu Sora berada di atasnya. Belum sempat ia merespon atau memprostes apapun Sora tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Roxas sedikit terkejut dan tanpa sengaja membuka sedikit bibirnya membiarkan lidah Sora yang telah menunggu masuk dan berdansa dengan lidahnya.

Ketika oksigen menjadi benar-benar penting bagi mereka berdua, Sora melepaskan ciumannya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, kedua pipi Roxas merah dan matanya setengah tertutup membuat Sora menggeram dengan antisipasi.

"Sora, henti—Aahh", belum selesai Roxas memberikan protes Sora telah menciumi lehernya. Andai saja itu hanya ciuman, tapi isapan, jilatan bahkan gigitanpun ikut bermain disini. Membuat Roxas melepaskan suara-suara desahan, mendengar hal ini kepala Sora berkabut, dipenuhi nafsu, dipenuhi keinginan. Lapar.

Tubuh Roxas lemas, tak dapat bergerak, mata birunya berubah gelap. Tanpa ia sadari Sora telah melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua pergelangan Roxas. Sekarang tangannya menjalar di perutnya.

"Sor—Aahh!".

Tangan Sora memiting tonjolan pink yang mulai mengeras di dada Roxas. Membuat Roxas mendesah makin keras. Sora terenyum mendengar desahan itu. Ingin mendengrnya lagi.

Pakaian mulai mengganggu baginya.

Sora dengan kasar merobek pakaian Roxas, Roxas selalu bingung, dengan tubuh sekurus itu darimana saudaranya itu mendapatkan kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi?

Sora menjilati puting Roxas, membuat Roxas berteriak. Belum lagi ketika Sora menghisapnya, membuat Roxas menangis karena nikmat. Setelah itu ia memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan puting yang satunya. Desahan, teriakan, geraman menutupi bunyi televisi yang masih menyala.

Sora tiba-tiba membenturkan ereksinya dengan ereksi Roxas, membuatnya menggeram seksi dan Roxas berteriak karena ekstasi.

Dengan kesabaran yang minim, Sora mulai membuka celana Roxas dan melepaskannya bersama boxer biru lalu melemparnya ke suatu tempat di sudut ruangan. Lalu ia membuka celananya sendiri.

'no time for blow job or preparetion'.

Karena mereka telah melakukannya kemarin malam, Sora tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempersiapkan Roxas. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi kuharap ini tidak terlalu sakit, lagipula ini hukuman karena kau membiarkan Axel menyentuhmu".

"AAHH!!".

"Sshh... baby, i know it hurts... just get used to it".

Roxas mengangguk, mencoba rileks. Sora diam, tak bergerak, mencoba mengontrol dirinya yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"So-sora...".

Itu tandanya?

Sora bergerak, maju-mundur. Mencoba menahan gerakannya agar tak lepas kendali. "Oh, Roxas. Ka-kau yakin semalam bukan mimpi, kau seperti virgin".

"A-aah!".

Sora berhasil mencapainya, sesuatu yang Sora capai dan membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang menari bersama. "Lakukan itu lagi—aahh! Ehmm—".

Sora melakukannya lagi dan Roxas berteriak.

"Nggghh... Lebih cepat, ahh! Ya, terus! Ahh!".

Gerakan Sora makin cepat, makin keras. Sora terus menyentuh (dengan 'agak' kasar) prostate Roxas, membuat Roxas menangis, mendesah, meraung. Bahkan sekarang ia ikut bergerak maju-mundur menyamai gerakan Sora. Sedangkan Sora memegang ereksi Roxas dan mulai meremasnya dan menggerakannya sesuai irama gerakan mereka.

"Aku mau keluar—aahh—nnggghh—AAAAHHHH! SORA!".

"Aku juga—aahh—ROXAS!!".

Cairan putih menyemprot ke dada dan perut Sora dan juga Roxas, sedangkan sperma Sora memenuhi rektum Roxas.

Mereka berdua mencoba mengatur nafas mereka lalu Sora mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Roxas. Sora mengganti posisi mereka dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Sekarang Sora di bawah dan Roxas di atas.

Roxas menutup matanya, membiarkan segalanya tertelan gelap.

Sora tersenyum, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Roxas dengan erat dan mencium leher Roxas yang dipenuhi kissmark-nya.

"Milikku".

* * *

"Terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa penerbangan kami".

Pria itu mengangguk lalu menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di airport itu. Rambut silvernya diikat, ia menggunakan jaket kulit hitam, kacamata hitam menutupi kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Riku?". Tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru tua bergaya emo. Pria yang dipanggil Riku itu mengangguk. "Aku Zexion, salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahmu".

"Pelayannya?". Tanya Riku tanpa beban.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'orang kepercayaan' sebenarnya".

Riku tersenyum dan mengikuti Zexion keluar airport menuju sebua limo. "Antarkan aku ke apartemen ini", Riku memberikan Zexion sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat. "Maaf tuan muda, tapi ayahmu ingin kau diantar ke rumah. Lagipula ini sudah larut, aku yakin temanmu bisa menunggu".

"Pacarku".

"Terserahlah. Sekarang, bisakah kau naik dan membantuku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku?". Tanya pemuda berambut biru itu sambil membukakan pintu limo. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Riku masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Zexion menutup pintu limo dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Lalu menghidupkan mesin limo yang terdengar mulus.

'Soraku bisa menunggu...'. Pikirnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Limo pun mulai berjalan....

* * *

**So... waddya think?**

**Is it good? I don't really good at lemon, actually this is my first yaoi and lemon story. Hope not that bad!**

**Well, i'll wait for reviews to continue!**


End file.
